


A Birthday Request

by bfketh



Series: At Your Service [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, M/M, Maid!Jean, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Writer!Marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:50:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfketh/pseuds/bfketh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's just one thing that Marco wants from Jean for his birthday. It's something he's been thinking about for a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Birthday Request

“I can’t fucking believe I’m doing this.”

Fresh from his shower, Jean Kirschstein stared at the black dress hanging on the wall in front of him and thought back to the conversation he’d had twenty minutes ago with one Marco Bodt.

~~~~~

“No.”

“But you _said_ we could do anything I wanted for my birthday.” Marco stuck out his lower lip, and Jean looked away, crossing his arms. He wasn’t falling for it. Not this time.

“Yeah, but I thought you’d want to go to a nice restaurant or something, not…” Jean trailed off and waved a hand at the…the get-up that Marco was holding out to him.

“I just figured we could go out anytime. I wanted something you wouldn’t do on your own,” Marco smiled. That fucking innocent, angelic smile of his that didn’t fool Jean one tiny little bit.

“Marco, I am _not_ parading around in front of you dressed like a maid!”

Marco sighed and set the dress down on the bed. He then walked up to Jean and pulled him into a hug. “Jean,” he spoke softly into the other man’s ear, “I don’t want you to do anything you really don’t want to do, but would you at least consider it?” He stepped back, soft brown eyes staring into golden ones, “For me?”

 _‘Oh, this is **so** not fair.’_ Jean huffed, “Fine. I’ll… _consider_ it.” Ignoring the triumphant grin on Marco’s face, Jean grabbed the dress and stomped into their bathroom.

~~~~~

Well, the outfit was certainly...elaborate.

It started with black thigh-high stockings held on with a garter belt, white silk panties over that, a puffy white petticoat that fluffed out the black skirt and peeked out slightly from the hem. The neckline was cut low, leaving the tops of Jean's shoulders and his collarbone bare, and the finishing touch was a crisp white apron.

It all fit him perfectly.

_'Where the hell did Marco even **find** this?!'_

He gave his reflection one last baleful glare and went back into the bedroom.

As Jean shut the door behind him, Marco looked up from where he was reclined on the bed, reading. His eyes met Jean's and he grinned as Jean turned his head to the side and huffed. He could feel his face turning red. He looked back when he heard a soft chuckle to see Marco sitting up straighter and pulling his glasses off in a smooth motion that Jean in no way found _absolutely as sexy as hell_. Marco laughed quietly again and motioned to him, "Come here, Jean."

He reluctantly did as Marco asked, slowly closing the distance between the bathroom and the bed, stopping just in front of his lover. He whined, "This is so embarrassing."

"Hm?" Marco reached out and took Jean's hand. He brought it up to his face and pressed a kiss into the palm. "Why should it be embarrassing? I'm the only one here." Jean shivered as Marco's warm breath ghosted over his skin. And then he was tumbling forward onto the mattress as Marco gave his hand a sharp tug.

He twisted around, propping himself up on his elbows to glare at Marco, "What the hell..." Jean's voice trailed off as Marco crawled over him, looking down with that familiar _look_ in his eyes, heavy-lidded and dark, the pupils already blown wide with desire. It was a look that always seemed to bypass Jean's neural pathways and instead shoot straight to his dick. Jean swallowed against a sudden dry throat as heat started to pool in his abdomen.

He watched as Marco's eyes flicked down to his bobbing Adam's apple and then gasped as the other man leaned down and pressed his lips against the soft skin just under his jaw. Jean tilted his head back to give him better access, and his breath caught in his throat when a brief, sharp pain let him know that Marco had left a bruise behind.

"Jean..." Marco breathed into his ear, "Do you have any idea how hot you look? I want to just _take_ you right now." He rolled his hips forward for emphasis, and Jean couldn't stop a sound of pure want from escaping as he felt Marco's hard heat press against him. Marco ran his lips down the side of Jean's throat and growled out, "I want to pound into you, until you can't do anything except scream my name."

" _Fuck_ , Marco, yes..." Jean breathed out as he arched up into him. He loved this dominant side of his boyfriend, all the more because he was the only one that ever got to see it. Marco left one last biting kiss against Jean's collarbone and then sat up, chuckling at the noise of protest Jean made as he pulled away.

"Impatient," he chided before pulling his shirt off over his head and tossing it aside. Jean hummed in appreciation and ran his hands up Marco's stomach, feeling every curve and dip of his defined abs.

In return, Marco caressed Jean's thighs through the stockings. When he reached the straps of the garter belt, he paused to pull one up and let it go, lightly snapping it against Jean's skin. Then he continued, pushing the skirt of the uniform up past Jean's waist. He sucked in a sharp breath when he caught sight of Jean's erection straining against the thin white panties.

"God, you're perfect," he murmured as he leaned forward. He mouthed Jean's cock through the fabric, running his tongue and lips along it until the cloth was soaking wet with saliva and precum and Jean's fingers were buried deep in Marco's hair.

"Marco, please..." he moaned.

"Please what?"

"Please, **fuck me**." Jean briefly tightened his grip on Marco's hair before letting go.

Marco smirked and hooked his fingers into the panties, sliding them off as Jean lifted up his hips. Then he stood up and undid his belt, dropping his pants and boxers to the floor. Jean ran his eyes up Marco's body and licked his lips. When Marco turned away to pull out the lube and a condom from the nightstand, Jean sat up and grabbed the other man's hips, pressing kisses along the freckles dotted across Marco's backside.

Marco let him continue while he opened the condom and slid it on himself. Jean nipped lightly at Marco's skin as he heard the cap being popped off the lube and then the wet sounds of it being spread along his lover's dick. Then Marco gently pushed him away as he turned back to the bed. "Lay down." When Jean reached behind his back to undo the zipper of the dress, Marco stopped him with a hand on his shoulder, "No, leave it on." Jean rolled his eyes but complied, lowering himself down to the pillows.

Marco climbed back onto the bed, positioning himself between Jean's spread knees and pushing the skirt of the dress back up to expose Jean's lower half. He reached up and grabbed one of the pillows, and Jean lifted his hips so Marco could slide it under them. Marco started to reach his slicked up hand to Jean's ass, but Jean grabbed his wrist and shook his head, "Don't need it. Just you."

"You sure?"

"God, yes, I'm sure. _Hurry_." He was way too worked up now for the slow pace they usually took. Jean didn't want Marco to make love to him this time; he wanted him to fuck him, hard and fast, following through on the words he'd whispered into his skin.

Marco met Jean's eyes for a moment, and he must have seen that need in them, because he nodded and lined the head of his cock up with Jean's entrance, slowly pushing it in. He paused for just a brief moment, and then he gripped Jean's hips and buried himself to the hilt in one swift movement that had Jean arching his back and keening, his fingers scrabbling in the sheets underneath him for purchase. "You okay, baby?" Marco's voice came out rough and strained as he fought to hold himself still. His thumbs rubbed soothing circles into Jean's hipbones.

"I'm fine," Jean panted out. The truth was, it had hurt a little, but it wasn't bad, just enough to sharpen the edge of the pleasure coursing through him and leave him wanting more. "Move."

Marco complied, drawing his hips back and then snapping them forward. Then he did it again and again, slightly changing his angle each time until-

"Oh fuck, Marco! There! Right _there_!" Jean writhed as a wave of pleasure rushed through him. Marco grunted and shifted his grip, lifting Jean's leg up to give himself more leverage. Jean moaned and shook as Marco hit his prostate again and again. His hands reached above his head, fingers wrapping around the slats of the headboard, gripping it so hard he was surprised it didn't crack. "Ah! Marco!"

Marco leaned forward and captured Jean's lips with his own, swallowing his moans. He pulled back, breathing ragged and stuttering, "Hah...Jean...Do you like that? ...Does it feel _good_?" He punctuated the question with a particularly hard thrust that had Jean's toes curling.

"M-Marco...!" Jean could feel himself coming undone, his cock twitching and dripping as it rubbed against Marco's stomach. "I-I'm close... I can't..."

Marco lifted up a little to look down at Jean's face. He raised one hand up to stroke Jean's hair. "Come for me... L-let me see you... _Jean_..."

The sound of his name falling from Marco's lips, husky and warm, pushed Jean over the edge. He tensed and arched up, screaming out Marco's name as his vision washed out with white. Marco pounded hard into him once, twice more and then Jean felt Marco's arms snake around him and tighten as he found his own completion.

Jean slowly unclenched his hands from the headboard and brought them down to cradle the back of Marco's head. Marco had collapsed on top of Jean and buried his face in his shoulder. He was a little heavy, but Jean didn't mind at all. He was perfectly content to just lie like this forever, just listening to Marco's quiet breathing as he ran his fingers through his soft black hair.

Eventually, Marco rolled off to the side, taking off the condom and tying it shut before tossing it in the trash. Jean looked down at the now soiled dress, making a noise of disgust in the back of his throat as he finally took the damn thing off. Marco laughed at him as he used it to wipe himself off before tossing it as far from the bed as he could. Then Marco helped him undo the garter belt and take it and the stockings off before he pulled Jean back against his chest. He brought his fingers up, lightly brushing the tips against the bruises he'd left along Jean's neck and collarbone. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Hmph," Jean snuggled closer to him, "I guess it's okay. Occasionally."

"Thank you, Jean."

"Yeah, yeah. You still owe me." Jean wiggled around until he managed to pull the sheet over them, "Now, go to sleep."

"Good night, Jean," Marco nuzzled his nose into Jean's hair. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Happy Birthday, Marco."

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write about Jean wearing a French maid uniform while Marco fucked him, but their relationship in the main story won't reach this point for a while yet. So have this smutty oneshot set some time after they've gotten together.
> 
> I thought about saving this and not posting it until June 16th, but I decided what the heck. it's done, I might as well put it up now.


End file.
